A keyboard-video-mouse (KVM) switch has been developed as an important solution in a computer system for managing a plurality of computers via a single console station, including a keyboard, a mouse, and a video display. Traditionally, a KVM switch is directly connected to each of the computers and the console station is coupled to the KVM switch to allow the user to operate one of the plurality of computers by employing the keyboard, the mouse, and the video display of the console station.
For the purpose of transmission distance extension of console signal, a set of KVM transmitting/receiving extender is disposed between the computers and the console station to extend the transmission length of the console signal from the computer to the console station. However, even if the KVM transmitting/receiving extender is employed, the transmission distance of the console signal is not enough to meet the management requirement of the computers. Thus, in the prior art, a repeater is disposed between the KVM transmitting/receiving extenders and utilized to further enlarge the transmission distance of the console signal. Nevertheless, while transmitting the console signal, the repeater has to decode the received console signal from the KVM transmitting extender and then encode the processed console signal in order to complete the transmission procedure. The decoding and encoding processes of the console signal are quite complicated and time-consuming within the repeater, thereby resulting in the inefficient transmission operation of the computer system.
Consequently, there is a need to develop a communicating system to solve the above-mentioned problems.